Destiny Callin'
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: When Laura and her sister attend and R5 concert, Ross and Laura have an instant connection. But what happens when they meet again on the set of Austin and Ally? will love be found? or will they just be friends?-RAURA ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Hey! this was requested by BrooklynR5Family :) i hope you all like it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**Ps: Ross and Laura are 15**

LAURA'S POV:

"you almost ready!" I call from the kitchen, waiting on my sister to get her butt in here so we can go already.

"just a sec Laura! geeze hold your horses" I roll my eyes. We were just about to leave to go to Vennessa's favorite band R5's concert. I had never really listened to their music before but I still wanted to tag along.

"ok ready" she says coming out in a red form fitting dress cut just above her knee. I smile at her.

"you look good ness" I say. She smiles.

"thanks"

"well come on we'll be late" she says dragging me out the door. I chuckle.

* * *

Venessa squeals as we walk through the doors.

"I'm so excited" she says. I laugh.

"do you have the tickets" I ask. She hands them to me and I look at them. Holly crap we're in the front row.

"woah how did you get seats like this" I say. R5 had been sold out for almost every other concert so I expected us to be in the nose bleed section.

"I have my ways" she says which makes me laugh. We walk into the stadium and find our seats.

* * *

"ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome R5!" The crowd cheers as the band walks out on stage. I can't help but notice one in particular. He had messy blond hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. Instantly I felt butterflies.

_Remember that trip we took in mexico_

_Yah hangin with the boys and all your senureitas _

_never spoke up yah never said hello _

_but I keep on tryin to find a way to meet yah yah _

_I was chillin you were with him hooked up by the fire _

_now he's long gone I'm like so long now I got my chance now I now I got my chance _

_like damn you could be the one that could mess me up_

_you could be the one that could break me damn _

_all the other girls say they had enough you could be the one that'll take me _

_I was solo livin yolo till you blew my mind _

_like damn you could be the one that'll mess me up _

_I can't let you can't let you pass me by oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh can't let you pass me by _

_I was tryin to play to cool to get caught up like_

_to fun to young to fall to pieces _

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_so I'm addicted drippin tryin to get you to see this yah _

_way I need you like I'm see through dancing out my pants _

_got you shooken caught you lookin_

_now I got my chance now I now I got my chance like damn_

_you could be the one that could mess me _

_up you could be the one that could break me damn _

_all the other girls say they had enough _

_you could be the one that'll take me I was solo livin yolo _

_till you blew my mind _

_like damn you could be the one that'll mess me up _

_I can't let you can't let you pass me by oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh can't let you pass me by _

_everywhere I lookin everywhere I go _

_a billion other guys keep starin and _

_I know that I could be yours and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by by by _

_everywhere I lookin everywhere I go _

_a billion other guys keep starin and I know that I could be yours and you could be mine _

_I just can't let you pass me by by by_

_like damn you could be the one that could mess me up _

_you could be the one that could break me damn _

_ll the other girls say they had enough _

_you could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo livin yolo till you blew my mind _

_like damn you could be the one that'll mess me up _

_I can't let you can't let you pass me by oh oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh can't let you pass me by _

My eyes never left his sweet face. The way he bounced with the music just made him seem so pure. I usually didn't fall this fast but there was just something about him…

* * *

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_ I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_ I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_ You and I can even write the end_

I smile as he starts to sing. His voice was so soft… and wonderful. _  
_

_Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl_

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na

_[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

As the last note ring throughout the room, the blonde's eyes meet mine. He smiles at me and doesn't break eye contact. We are pulled out of our gaze by the booming applause. I look away slightly and his eyes turn a bit sad as the lights dim and he disappears off the stage.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep _

I groan and turn my alarm clock off.

"Laura sweetie time to get up" my mom's voice says. Honestly nothing is more annoying in the morning than someone reminding you to get up.

I sigh and roll out of bed. Today would be my first rehearsal for Austin and Ally. I had auditioned for the roll of Ally a few months ago and I got the part. I was very excited to say the least.

I throw on my skinny jeans, uggs and sweatshirt and head out the door.

I couldn't stop thinking about the boy at the concert. Ross, vennessa advised me was his name. I usually don't feel this way so fast, but something about him was special…and I wanted to know him more.

* * *

-Hollywood-

"Hi I'm laura marano" I say to the man sitting in front of me. He is in a black suit and wears a blue tooth on his right ear.

"Ah yes right through there" he says sending me through a door of the studio 4. I smile kindly and follow the directions he gave me, hugging the script to my chest.

As I walk through the door of the small room, I do a double take. There sitting in front of me is him. He looked even more beautiful up close. My stomach does a mini flip as his eyes meet mine.

ROSS'S POV:

I sit at the table, reading through my script when I hear the door open. I look up slightly.

My stomach is instantly filled with butterflies as my eyes lay on her gorgeous face. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and looks beautiful even in just a sweatshirt and jeans. She smiles as she takes a seat next to me.

"Hi" I say. She smiles at me. "I'm Ross" I say, introducing myself. She smiles again.

"I'm Laura" she says. I smile and nod, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"do I know you from somewhere?" I ask quizzically. She blushes a bit.

"um yah…last night I was at your concert" She says with a slight chuckle. Suddenly everything came back to me.

_[Flashback] _

_As I sang the last note it rang in the room, I looked over to my right. Instantly my eyes were met with those of a seemingly perfect figure in the front row. I smile at her and she smiles at me. In that moment there was no one else in the world but us…and it felt amazing. I jump a little as the audience claps and cheers. The lights dim and just like that I lose sight of her.  
_

* * *

"_dude you were out of it" Rocky, my big brother says with a laugh as he plops himself down on the couch. I scratch the back of my neck. _

"_what are you talking about" I play off. _

"_come on dude…you don't just stare off to the right for no reason…who's the girl" Riker says in that annoying brother way. I roll my eyes taking a water from the fridge. _

"_there's no girl" I say. Silence falls over the room as my brothers and sisters share knowingly glances towards each other. I sigh as Rydel walks up to me. _

"_Rossy…" I grimace at the nick name she had developed for me. "just open up when your ready" she smirks. I roll my eyes and continue my way to my room. _

"_do you guys ever stop" I say jokingly. _

_I open the door into my room and jump as Ratliff stands on the other side. _

"_no…no we don't" he says. Once my heart rate returns to normal I can't help but laugh. He does too and leaves my bedroom. I shake my head half expecting Ryland to pop up from under my bed. To my luck he doesn't. I sigh and lay down. _

_I usually didn't fall this fast but she was different…I just wanted to know her.  
_

[Present]

"oh yah…so you're a fan" I say with a smirk as I nudge her. She giggles a bit.

"Actually it's my sister who's the real fan but I like your music a lot too" she says. Oh. I blush.

"oh...well thanks" I say with a smile. She nods and smiles too.

Both our heads turn as the door opens again revealing a tall red head and a short latina. This must be 'Trish' and 'Dez. I smile at them as they sit down.

There is a long awkward silence until Laura decides to say something.

"so uh… I'm Laura" she says.

"I'm raini"

"Calum" She smiles and looks at me. I just look at her until I realize what she wants. I go red.

"oh I'm Ross" I say with a small wave.

* * *

For the rest of the day we rehearsed and just got to know each other more. We were going to be working together for at least 4 years…

"you need a ride home?" I ask Laura as we walk out of the studio.

"umm sure" she says with a smile. I smile too and lead the brown eyed beauty to my car. I open the door for her and she takes a seat.

"so what do you like laura" I ask. She smiles.

"I like school a lot…I know it may seem weird but I do"

LAURA'S POV:

He chuckles.

"it's not weird" he says which makes me smile.

* * *

ROSS'S POV:

"thanks for driving me home" she thanks graciously.

"no problem" I say.

"well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she says waving goodbye.

"yep..bye" She smiles and I watch her walk into the house. I sigh as the front door closes. She really is beautiful. I start up the car and head home.

"hey guys I'm home" I say. They barely look up from the TV. Wow. I shake my head and sit down next to Ryland.

"what are you guys watching" I ask.

"oh your home…and we're watching the notebook" he says. I inwardly smile. I love romance movies.

"awesome" I say. I notice Rocky looking at me.

"so who's the girl" I do a double take and raise my eye brow.

"you're doing your 'i-met-this-really-pretty-girl-and-now-i-am-head-o ver-heals-in-love-with-her' smile" I flush read. He knew me far too well.

"ok fine…at taping I met this girl named Laura…she has brown hair and kind eyes and she's so…small…and amazing and I just-" I am snapped out of my dream state by the intense amount of smirking around me.

"awwwww Rossy's got a crush" my sister coos. I sigh.

"this is why I don't tell you guys things. I say getting up. They laugh and return to there movie. I however had better things to do… daydream about Laura.

* * *

I groan from the back seat of the car. Today my whole family wanted to come with to the set so they could check things out. Just what I needed.

We step out of the car and walk into the studio. I brace myself as I see the beautiful Lura walk up to us in that beautiful way she does.

"hey Ross. Is this your family?" she asks. I smile and nod at them.

"yep this is Rocky, Rydel, Riker, Ryland, and our good friend Ratliff" I introduce.

"nice to meet you all I'm Laura" she says. Rocky smirks at me and steps forward shaking her hand.

"oh so you're the girl Ross has been on about…nice to meet you" he says. I face palm as my face turns a bright red. She giggles and blushes. They leave shortly after leaving me in a very awkward situation. Thanks guys…sarcasm…

"I-uh….sorry about them" She giggles.

"so you've been talking about me huh" she says giggling cutely. I blush.

"yah…" I say. She blushes and giggles again.

"what were you saying about me" she asks. I blush harder.

"I um…I was just uh…" she bites her bottom lip and walks closer to me. My breath hitches as I look down to the petite girl in front of me.

"um…well you're pretty…" I say instantly slapping myself for my stupidity. She giggles and moves my hand away from my red face.

"hey...that's really sweet" she says smiling warmly. I give her a shy smile and we stand like that for a while.

"ok people places!" the director yells snapping us out of our trance. We part ways and go to our spots.

"and action!" I read Ally's book and wait for the cue of Ross banging on the drums. I run over and whistle.

"did you not see the please do not play the drums sign" I say.

"it's ok I'm an awesome drummer" he says smiling cheekily. I grab his wrists sending sparks up my body.

"what you just said has nothing to do with what I just said are those corn dogs?" I say quickly.

"yep mmm" he takes a bite of them.

"eww do you know how dirty these drums are..and how unhealthy corn dogs are and there's no food aloud in here" I throw my hands up in frustration.

CALUMS POV:

It was finally time for my line. The first time you would hear Dez speak on Austin and Ally. I was having enough fun though watching Ross and Laura together. They had so much chemistry and over all seemed perfect together.

"excuse me mam we are making a music video I'm the director although I prefer the term film maker" I throw the camera up in the air and attempt to catch it. As it falls on the ground I exclaim "and cut!"

ROSS'S POV:

"we need a bunch of instruments to make this awesome-"

"cut!"

"ross… lines" I blush.

"sorry" I say. He gives me a warningly look and I blush, looking back at laura. I get so lost in her eyes.

* * *

"well that was fun" she says. We stand side by side walking down the streets of LA.

"yah it was…I say looking at her.

"look Laura…ever since I saw you at the concert I knew you were special..and now that you're here it just feels like-"

"destiny" she finishes for me smiling a bit. I smile and blush.

"yah..so what do you-" I am cut off by her soft lips on mine. I wrap my arms around her petite waist and kiss her back. Our lips dance in the moonlight and it is the best feeling in the world. After a magical 20 seconds we pull away.

I smile into her eyes.

"wow…that was-"

"amazing" she finishes again. I chuckle.

"yah" I say. She smiles again and our lips connect once more.

I am fully aware of my family watching from behind the car and I am pretty sure Laura's sister, Raini and Calum are too..but I honestly could care less. This is the best feeling I have ever had in my life._  
_

**A/N: i hope you liked it it took me a while:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
